


Lieutenant Commander Tightpants

by loveinadoorway



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Prompt at <a href="http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/"><b>h50kinkmeme</b></a>  – Danny/Steve, Sex at the office. Unashamed quick and dirty pwp (or rather lwp, lust without plot, because I... withheld orgasm, so to speak) to get me out of the dumps of the slumps. And thanks to <a href="http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/"><b>shinysylver</b></a>  for pointing me thataway, it did indeed help with my issues.<a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant Commander Tightpants

**Title:** Lt. Commander Tightpants  
 **Paring:** Steve/Danny  
 **Genre:** slash, pwp  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** 520  
 **Warnings:** sex, language **  
Spoilers:** none  
 **Disclaimers:** Come and see me, living in splendor in my 1 bedroom castle – of course I make no money from this shit. SERIOUSLY.  
 **Summary:** Prompt at [](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/)   – Danny/Steve, Sex at the office. Unashamed quick and dirty pwp (or rather lwp, lust without plot, because I... withheld orgasm, so to speak) to get me out of the dumps of the slumps. And thanks to [](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)   for pointing me thataway, it did indeed help with my issues.

Everybody knew he had the patience of a fucking saint, usually. But this? This was just too much. Mr. Cargo Pants ‘r’ Us HAD to come in this morning wearing jeans. And not just any kind of jeans. Worn thin to the point of feathery softness jeans, pale, washed-out, sun-bleached denim, so tight it looked like the goddamned man had been poured into them.

And as Steve took his customary stance, butt on the desk, legs apart, arms akimbo, Danny damn near DIED from the situation inside his pants.  
The meeting went on for what seemed like hours and Danny didn’t hear a single word that was spoken. He was just trying to find new ways of staring without… staring. Stealth staring. Ninja staring. 

Sweat was pooling at the back of his neck, collecting, then dribbling slowly down his back.  
On his dick, Danny was sure, you could’ve fried an egg. It was hotter than hell there and if he had anything to thank for, then it was having the foresight to sit behind the desk just this once.

It took Danny a while to realize that nobody was talking anymore. When he looked up, Steve was looking at him, expression completely unreadable.  
“My office, right now,” Lieutenant Commander Tightpants growled.

Danny followed him dazedly.  
Steve closed the door and pulled the blinds. As he turned towards Danny, he looked almost feral in the dim light of the reading lamp.

“Looked your fill, Danny?”  
Steve was much too close. Danny smelled cologne and underneath saltwater and Steven. It made him almost dizzy it smelled THAT good.

“Please, Steve, “ Danny whispered. He’d be hard pressed to put into words just what it was that he was asking for.

Steve brushed the back of his hand over Danny’s erection. Softly, slowly, so there was no mistaking it for anything else than what it was.  
Danny moaned.  
“Need any help with that, detective?” Steve asked, voice silky soft and low.  
“Yes. Please. Need,” Danny whispered, voice broken.

Steve unbuttoned Danny’s shirt. Maddeningly slowly, one button after the other, fingers brushing the skin underneath. Danny ran his hands over Steve’s back, still not quite believing what was happening.

Kono chose this exact moment to rap on the door.  
“Boss?”  
“Not now, Kono.”  
“But boss, we found…”  
“Not. The Fuck. Now. I’m about to finally do with Danny what I should’ve done months ago. Take Chin and do whatever it takes, while Danny takes whatever I do.”

Of course, that last bit could’ve been solely Danny’s mind, being on sensory overload just from getting his shirt unbuttoned. A pimply teen would’ve died of embarrassment at that.

“Okay, boss. And have fun!” came the unbearably cheerful reply from behind the locked door.

Usually, Danny preferred his private life to be private, but apparently, that was not an option with Steven J. McGarrett. Still, he tried just one more time to get a word in edgewise.  
“Steve, uh, I…”  
Then Danny suddenly realized he had nothing to say, really.  
Not even when Steve bent him over the desk and fucked the living daylights out of him.

 


End file.
